My Prince In My Dream
by tsunderimabae
Summary: "Akashi kun kumohon tolong dengarkan isi hati ku ini, sebenarnya aku dari dulu sangat menyukai mu." "(Y/N) dari kelas 1 C, Mulai sekarang berhentilah untuk mencintai ku, kau menggangu latihan basket ku." Yah walaupun ditolak terus tapi kau akan terus mengejar cinta Akashi kun walau sampai keujung dunia Extrim ! Akashi X dirimuh
**My Prince In Dream**

**"Kuroko No Basket akan selalu jadi miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Begitu juga Akashi Seijuuro"**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 **Prolog**

"Akashi kun kumohon tolong dengarkan isi hati ku ini."

" Sebenarnya aku dari dulu sangat menyukai mu."

"Akashi kun kau adalah cinta dalam hidup ku, aku sangat dan sangaaaaaat mencintai mu." Ucap mu pada pemuda bersurai merah yang diam seribu kata dihadapan mu.

Seketika itu juga kau mulai ragu pada hati mu, kau bingung dengan sikap Akashi yang sepertinya membeku dihadapan mu, tapi kau tak bisa mengerti dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Akashi pada mu.

Ada keraguan dalam hati mu kalau Akashi akan menerima cinta mu.

"(Y/N) dari kelas 1 C, Mulai sekarang berhentilah untuk mencintai ku, kau menggangu latihan basket ku."

Bagai petir disiang bolong, Rasanya hati mu hancur berkeping-keping mendengar penolakan yang brutal dari Akashi,  
Tubuh mu gemetaran, dan air mata mu tak bisa terbendung lagi, dengan cepat kau berlari meninggalkan pemuda di hadapan mu itu.

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya disinilah kau berakhir, kau menangis dan berteriak di dalam toilet, kau bisa melihat cerminan dirimu di kaca wastafel

"Kenapa ?"

"KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? "  
Teriak mu dengan seluruh cinta, amarah, dan kesedihan yang mengerogoti hati mu.

"Oh lihat itu (Y/N) Akashi san habis menolaknya tadi." Bisik para siswi yang baru saja datang ke toilet

"Tentu saja Akashi san menolaknya, dia tidak pantas untuknya, lihat siapa yang mau dengan gadis jelek dan aneh seperti dia. " Ucap salah seorang siswi lainnya.

"Aku tidak jelek tahu, kakek ku bilang aku cantik." Ucap mu pada para siswi itu, tapi bukannya malah diam mereka malah tertawa mengejek mu, sungguh hari ini hati, dan harga diri mu benar- benar hancur .

"Hiks... hiks bagaimana ini Akashi kun, kau tau aku tanpa mu butiran debu tau." Kau terus berceloyeh gila didepan cermin wastafel.

"Apa aku betul-betul jelek sampai kau menolak ku, tapi kakek bilang aku sangat cantik mirip nenek."

"Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa kau menolak ku Akashi kun ?"

"Kau tau dari sejak SMP aku sudah menyukai mu, aku tidak pernah bolos untuk melihat pertandingan basket mu."

"Kau tau aku juga belajar dengan sangat rajin, supaya suatu saat kau bisa berkata kau bangga padaku."

"Aku juga selalu memberikan mu cokelat valentine, serta kado ulang tahun dan natal walaupun hanya ku letakkan diloker mu, karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberikan langsung pada mu." Ucap mu dengan terbata- bata dan disertai isakan tangis.

"tapi kenapa ? Kenapa kau menolakku, padahal setiap hari peringatan kematiam ibu mu, aku selalu pergi ke makamnya bawa bunga lagi hiks."

"Dan nama mu tidak pernah luput selalu ada dalam doa ku Akashi kun."

"Aku... aku sangat mencintai mu... maafkan aku Akashi kun tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai mu."

Dengan langkah yang mantap kau pun keluar dari toilet, sudah jelas sekarang kalau dirimu tak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Akashi kun.

* * *

Kau berjalan perlahan menuju pintu gerbang SMA Rakuzan, hari ini benar- benar bagai neraka bagi mu, kau sedang bermuram durja meratapi nasib cinta mu yang ditolak Akashi kun, rasanya angin yang berhembus seolah- olah mengejek kekalahan mu, dank au tau kau butuh dokter cinta saat ini, dengan cepat kau menekan speed dial yang ada di Hp mu, kau merasa lega karena panggilan hati mu disambut dengan cepat oleh si dokter cinta alias sahabat baik mu sendiri.

"Halo (Y/N) chan, ada apa ? Apa kau sudah bilang pada Akashi kun ?." Ucap suara yang terdengar di hp mu.

"Akashi kun... Akashi kun dia menolak ku." Jawabmu lesu.

"Hah ? sudah kuduga."

"APA ? Yu chan, rasanya sakit sekali, hati ku sakit sekali Yu chan." Adu mu pada sahabatmu.

"Oke oke baiklah kau sekarang ada dimana?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Yu chan hari ini aku menginap dirumah mu ya ?"

"Baiklah..." Jawab Teman mu tanpa sanggah.

"Kau tau anak- anak bilang kata mereka Akashi kun menolak ku karena aku jelek."

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaa ? dimana Akashi sekarang akan kuhajar dia."Teriak sahabatmu

"Tidak Yu chan, kau tau setelah ku pikir- pikir mungkin mereka ada benarnya juga, Yu chan bisakah kau menolong ku ?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa."

"Yu chan aku ingin menjadi cantik." Ucap mu mantap

"Baiklah my babe ayo kita buat drimu cantik sampai- sampai Akashi mimisan melihatmu."

"Terima kasih yu chan sayang."

Sore hari ini akhirnya kau melengkungkan senyum mu badai topan halilintar mengguyur mu seharian ini rasanya hari ini tidak begitu buruk juga.

"Tunggulah aku Akashi kun." Ucap mu dengan penuh cinta kepada pangeran mu yang berada entah dimana.

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan readers ~**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
